Physiological processes are commonly defined as being the functions and activities of living organisms that support life in single- or multi-cellular organisms from their origin through the progression of life. As one would appreciate there are a number of different physiological processes and there is a desire in a number of different settings to control the regulation of such physiological processes. Such physiological processes can include but are not limited to:
1. The slowing of brain waves
2. The induction of relaxation and sleep
3. The lowering of blood pressure
4. The slowing of heart rate
5. The normalizing of gastro-intestinal peristalsis
6. The pacing and slowing of respiratory rate
7. The modulation of urinary bladder over-activity
8. The alleviation of muscular system over-activity
While there have been attempts to control and regulate such physiological processes, there remains a need to provide alternative devices and methods for regulating such physiological processes.